First Time After JYP Party
by jundyu2pmlover
Summary: Artis-artis JYP setelah JYP After Party JYP Nation di Jepang. Habis cerita ini bakal lanjut dengan banyak konflik dan tokoh baru. Jangan lupa review :3


Title : First Time After JYP Party

Author : Jundyu2pmlover

Genre : Romance

Cast : Kim Junsu (2pm)

Bae Suzy (Miss A)

Park Jinyoung Jr./JR (JJ Project)

Ahn Sohee (Wonder Girls)

Rated : M

Warning : YADONG, ceritanya panjang (maklum males ngebagi-bagi chapter mending sekali beres) -_-

(Suzy POV)

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21:00 waktu Tokyo, Jepang. Akhirnya konser JYP Nation berakhir. Setelah selesai melambaikan tangan pada fans-fans, aku pun segera melangkah menuju backstage. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku.

"Suzy-ya, mau kemana kau? Kita belum memberi salam terakhir pada fans"

"Oh ya, mianhae oppa, aku lupa." Sambil tertawa kecil aku pun melangkah lagi ke tengah panggung, tanganku digenggam oleh Junsu-oppa yang menarikku agar berdiri di sampingnya. Saat aku melangkah, tiba-tiba kakiku agak goyah karena memang heels yang aku pakai hari ini agak kebesaran. Aku pun terhuyung ke arah Junsu-oppa. Untungnya Junsu-oppa refleks menangkapku sehingga aku tidak terjatuh. Uh malu benar aku kalo sampai aku terjatuh tadi.

"Suzy-ya hati-hati, apa ada masalah dengan sepatumu?"

"Ne, oppa. Sepatuku hari ini agak kebesaran."

"Ah harusnya kau protes pada stylist noona." Ujar Junsu-oppa sambil tersenyum.

"Ya nanti aku akan bilang padanya oppa." Aku lalu berdiri di samping Junsu-oppa. Saat Jinyoung-oppa sedang memberikan kata-kata terakhir sebelum konser kami resmi berakhir, aku mengobrol dengan JR yang berdiri di samping kananku.

"Jinyoungie, kau tidak berhenti memandangi Sohee unnie daritadi." Ujarku sambil tertawa

"Suzy-ya, kau jangan macam-macam. Hanya Jaebumie (JB) dan kau yang tau perasaanku terhadap Sohee unnie," ujar JR dengan wajah merah.

"Ya, ya aku ingat, tenang saja Jinyoungie, rahasiamu pasti aman." Ucapku sambil tetap tertawa. JR pun memasang wajah ngambek imutnya yang sangat lucu. Aku pun tak tahan untuk mencubitnya karena gemas. Refleks aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Junsu-oppa dan mencubit lengan JR.

"Aw, sakit Suzy-ya! Lihat saja kau tunggu pembalasanku nanti." Ucapnya yang malah membuatku semakin ingin menjahilinya lagi. Tiba-tiba Junsu-oppa meraih tanganku lagi. Sudah waktunya semua artis JYP melakukan salam terakhir dengan saling bergandengan tangan dan mengangkat tangan ke atas.

Aku, Min-unnie, Jia-unnie, dan Fei-unnie segera berjalan ke ruang makeup Miss A. Saat kami sedang menghapus make-up kami sambil mengobrol asyik satu sama lain, terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk. Ternyata Jo Kwon-oppa.

"Semuanya jangan lupa, setelah ini kita akan makan bersama di restoran Laruku yang ada di hotel kita! Kita akan ditraktir oleh Jinyoung-hyung,'' ucap Jo Kwon-oppa dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Yeyyy, asikkkk!" Ucapku dan unnie-unnieku berbarengan.

Seusai mengganti baju dan membersihkan muka, kami pun menuju hotel temoat kami menginap. Sesampainya di sana kami, sudah ditunggu oleh artis-artis Jyp yang lain. Aku duduk disamping JR. Kami semua asyik mengobrol sambil makan. Saat makanan sudah habis, tiba-tiba Seulong oppa berbicara

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan ke karaoke yang ada di lantai atas?" ucapnya sambil melirik Jyp.

Semua terlihat setuju karena kami semua jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama seperti ini karena jadwal sibuk masing-masing. Bos kami pun akhirnya setuju. Kami segera berjalan bersama-sama ke tempat karaoke yang terletak di lantai 2 hotel. Semua artis-artis Jyp menyanyi bersama-sama. Tentu saja member-member 2pm dan 2am yang paling gila. Mereka dan JYP menari sambil menyanyi dengan suara-suara yang jauh dari suara jika mereka berada di panggung. Aku dan JR yang duduk bersebelahan tak hentinya tertawa terbahak. Belum lagi saat melihat JB yang ditarik oleh Seulong-oppa dengan gaya bancinya. Tiba-tiba pelayan datang ke ruang karaoke kami dan membawakan kami minum-minuman alkohol. Awalnya semua artis dan JYP menolak, namun pelayan berkata bahwa itu adalah free service dari tempat karaokenya karena pemilik tempat karaoke itu merupakan fans berat artis-artis JYP. Setelah pelayan keluar, masing-masing artis mulai menuangkan alkohol ke gelas. Dimulai dari Chansung-oppa dan Changmin-oppa lalu yang lain pun ikut meminum minuman itu. Saat aku sedang memperhatikan Taecyeon oppa yang sedang bertaruh 'siapa yang lebih cepat menghabiskan minum satu gelas' dengan Junsu-oppa, JR bertanya padaku,

"Suzy-ya, apa Sohee unnie kuat minum alkohol-alkohol ini? Dia sudah mulai meminum alkohol ini daritadi." Katanya dengan wajah khawatir

"Tenang saja, Jinyoungie, kalau Sohee unnie mabuk sekalipun banyak yang akan memapahnya untuk berjalan, kau tenang saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Mana bisa aku tenang Suzy-ya." Ucapnya terus memperhatikan Sohee-unnie. JR memang sangat perhatian terhadap Sohee-unnie, walaupun Sohee-unnie tidak tahu perasaan JR yang sebenarnya terhadapnya dan hanya menganggap JR sebagai dongsaengnya. Tiba-tiba benar apa yang dikhawatirkan JR. Sohee unnie menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Junsu-oppa yang sedang duduk memperhatikan para member Wonder Girls (kecuali Sohee) yang sedang menari bersama member 2am. JR pun menghela napas dalam dan aku refleks menepuk-nepuk bahunya agar dia sabar.

[Junsu POV]

Sohee menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Hmm sepertinya dia sudah agak mabuk. Aku dan Sohee memang sudah sangat dekat sejak menjadi trainee, aku sangat menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri jadi aku tidak keberatan jika dia menyenderkan kepalanya seperti ini. Aku pun bertanya padanya,

"Sohee, apa kau mabuk?" tanyaku

"Sedikit oppa, aku pun agak lelah karena konser tadi." Jawabnya

"Yasudah, beristirahatlah sebentar di pundakku." Ucapku akhirnya

Tak sengaja aku melihat JR dan Suzy yang sedang melihat ke arahku dan Sohee. Suzy tersenyum padaku sedangkan JR tersenyum lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. "Ada apa ya?'' tanyaku dalam hati. Sepertinya JR tak terlalu senang melihatku barusan. Padahal dia anak yang selalu ramah dan ceria, tak biasanya dia seperti itu. Tidak berapa lama, duo maknae Jyp Nation, Suzy dan JR, itu mulai mencoba minum alkohol-alkohol yang ada di meja. Awalnya Wooyoung dan Junho meledek mereka karena mereka masih terlalu muda untuk minum-minuman tersebut. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka tampak handal meminum alkohol-alkohol itu, terutama JR yang padahal lebih muda dari Suzy. Kami semuapun mulai mabuk. Jinyoung-hyung sudah asyik melantur tentang rencananya membuat stage debut solo Wooyoung dengan mewah, yang dijawab oleh wooyoung dengan menepuk-nepuk pantat Jinyoung-hyung. Junho tampak asyik mengelus-elus Chansung seperti mengelus-ngelus kucing peliharaannya sendiri. Taecyeon sudah asyik tertidur di pangkuan Changmin. Jinwoon dan Fei masing-masing bersandar di kanan dan kiri pundak Nichkhun. Jia asyik curhat setengah mabuk tentang teknik dance dengan JB. Sunye, Yeeun, Yubin, dan Hyelim asik menyawer Jo-kwon yang masih asik menari seksi ala penyanyi dangdut. Hah betapa anehnya kami, artis-artis Jyp jika sudah keluar bersama tapi beginilah yang namanya keluarga. Mereka semua sangat berarti bagiku. Aku melirik ke tempat Suzy dan JR duduk. JR sedang asyik berbicara setengah mabuk dengan muka sedih, sementara Suzy hanya melamun dan sesekali mengangguk mendengar cerita JR karena sudah sangat mabuk. Jujur aku khawatir dengan Suzy karena dia jarang sekali minum alkohol. Saat aku melihat jam, tak terasa sudah jam 01:00 dini hari. Sohee sudah tertidur di pahaku sekarang sepertinya dia capek sekali, aku pun tak tega membangunkannya. JR melihat Sohee di pangkuanku, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan bersender di bahu Suzy. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu. Karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan tak bisa tidur, aku pun membuka hp taecyeon dan menonton video-video yadong. Karena video-video yadong koleksi taecyeon bagus-bagus, tak sampai 5 menit aku menonton, junior ku sudah berdiri. Aku khawatir Sohee terbangun karena terkena juniorku, tapi Sohee malah membalikkan kepalanya menghadap ke juniorku. Astaga aku jadi tidak tahan karena bibir Sohee tepat mengenai ujung juniorku (terhalang oleh celana tentu saja). Saat aku melirik ke artis-artis yang lain, aku sadar JR dan Suzy memperhatikanku dan Sohee. Wajah JR sangat terpukul, sementara Suzy tertawa melihatku kewalahan menghadapi kepala Sohee yang ada di pangkuanku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawa Sohee ke kamarnya, sekalian aku ingin beristirahat di kamarku sendiri.

"Ya, Junsu-hyung, kau mau kemana?" ucap JR saat melihatku berdiri dan memapah Sohee yang tertidur sangat pulas.

"Mau ke naik ke atas, ke kamar hotel. Kau mau ikut?'' tanyaku sambil mengalungkan lengan Sohee di leherku dan membawa hp taecyeon bersamaku.

"KAU MAU TIDUR BERSAMA SOHEE UNNIE, HYUNG?" tanya JR tiba-tiba.

"Hey, kau kecil-kecil pikirannya yadong sekali, aku hanya akan mengantar Sohee ke kamar lalu kembali ke kamarku sendiri,'' jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Oh, mian hyung aku salah dengar, baiklah aku ikut, aku juga ingin kembali ke kamar," ucap JR sambil berdiri

"Lebih baik kau papah Suzy kasian dia kalo kita tinggalkan," kataku

"Ani, oppa aku masih bisa berjalan," jawab Suzy sambil berdiri. Tetapi JR akhirnya menggandeng tangan Suzy, memastikan Suzy agar tidak terjatuh. Kadang aku sangat ingin mereka pacaran, mereka cocok satu sama lain hehe. Kami berempat pun keluar dari tempat karaoke menuju lift lalu ke kamar Sohee. JR membantuku memapah Sohee. Suzy menunggu di luar kamar Sohee sambil memegangi hp taeyeon yang kubawa dari ruang karaoke. Tiba-tiba saat aku, JR, dan Sohee berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sohee, Jr berkata padaku,

"Hyung, biar aku yang mengurus Sohee unnie disini, kau bawa saja Suzy ke kamarnya. Suzy lebih berat dari Sohee unnie, aku tidak kuat memapahnya lebih jauh lagi," ujarnya

"Baiklah Jinyoungie, kau nanti langsung tidur ya setelah dari sini," ucapku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

[Suzy POV]

Huh JR ketara sekali mencari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Wajahnya yang daritadi sedih saat berada di ruang karaoke mendadak berubah senang saat dia membantu Junsu-oppa memapah Sohee unnie. Sambil menunggu mereka aku melihat-lihat hp Taecyeon-oppa yang aku pegang. Kenapa ya Junsu-oppa membawa-bawa hp Taec-oppa? Saat kubuka ternyata hp itu sedang memainkan film yadong! Astaga pantas saja tadi Junsu-oppa terlihat gelisah! Aku penasaran pada film itu sehingga aku meneruskan bagian yang Junsu-oppa tonton. Aku pun mulai gelisah menontonnya. Tiba-tiba Junsu-oppa muncul dari kamar Sohee-unnie dan berkata padaku

"Suzy-ya, kau akan kuantar sampai kamarmu, ayo." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun mengangguk dan menstop video yadong tersebut. Saat kami berjalan, Junsu-oppa merangkulku. Junsu-oppa memang orang yang sangat baik pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Kadang aku suka dengan perlakuan manisnya seperti ini, membuatku merasa terlindungi. Saat sudah hampir sampai ke kamarku, aku pun berjalan agak di depannya, dia mengikutiku dari belakang. Saat sampai di pintu kamarku aku membalikkan badanku ke belakang. Aku tak menyangka Junsu-oppa tepat berdiri di belakangku sehingga dadaku menempel di dadanya. Aku mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak karena merasakan otot dadanya yang sangat terasa walaupun terhalang kaus.

"Suzy-ya, kau jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu,'' ucap Junsu-oppa tertawa. Aku pun ikut tertawa dan menjawab, "Terimakasih oppa sudah mengantarku," kataku sambil tersenyum manis. Saat aku membuka pintu kamarku dan berusaha menyalakan lampu, lampu di kamarku tidak mau hidup. Aku terus mencobanya berulang kali, namun tidak berhasil. Junsu-oppa kemudian masuk ke kamarku dan membantu tapi hasilnya nihil. Karena aku takut gelap, aku minta Junsu-oppa untuk menemaniku di kamar. Akhirnya Junsu-oppa mengiyakan dan menutup pintu kamarku karena takut ada orang yang melihat, aku pun mengerti karena aku juga tidak mau ada gosip tak enak tentang kejadian ini. Namun saat Junsu menutup pintu, kamarku yang luas ini langsung gelap gulita. Aku refleks memeluk erat Junsu-oppa karena ketakutan.

"Suzy-ya, tenang, ada aku disini. Kau cepat ganti baju dan tidurlah," katanya

"Baik oppa, aku akan mengganti bajuku sekarang,''

[Junsu POV]

Junsu lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur Suzy. Saat dia melihat-lihat sekitarnya dia kaget karena di dekat lemari, Suzy sedang mengganti bajunya tanpa masuk ke kamar mandi. Astaga dikiranya aku tak bisa melihatnya sedang berganti baju. Walaupun tak kelihatan jelas, tapi bayangan badannya yang berlekuk-lekuk indah sukses membuat juniorku berdiri tegak. Aku kemudian bertanya pada Suzy,

"Suzy-ya, dimanakah hp taec tadi?"

"Nih oppa," ujarnya menghampiriku dan memberikan hp taec padaku. Tidak kusangka dia duduk di sampingku dan berkata dengan nada manja,

"Oppa, aku tahu kenapa kau membawa-bawa hp Taec-oppa, kau ingin menonton yadong kan? Aku tadi sudah melihatnya sedikit haha aku juga ingin menontonnya oppa," ujarnya yang membuatku kaget

"Apa? Baiklah, tapi kau jangan jijik ya."

"Ne, oppa" jawabnya

Saat aku memutar kembali video tersebut, video itu sudah sampai ketika pasangan itu sedang melakukan seks dengan asyik. Suzy tiba-tiba bertanya padaku,

"Oppa apa itu enak?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri rasanya jika kau sudah lebih besar Suzy," jawabku sambil terus fokus menonton. Juniorku sudah tegak lagi sekarang dan aku sudah berencana untuk onani sendiri jika Suzy sudah tidur nanti. Tiba-tiba Suzy memelukku erat, dan berkata,

"Oppa aku kedinginan," ucap Suzy

"Tidurlah sana, selimutkan badanmu," kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya yang indah.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk oppa," ucapnya sambil terus medekatkan badannya kepadaku sehingga sekarang dadanya tempat menempel di lenganku. Astaga apa dia ingin membuatku gila. Akhirnya aku balas memeluknya agar dia tidak kedinginan. Aku pun kembali fokus menonton video yadong tadi, sekarang cowok di video tersebut sedang mengemuti nipple pasangannya. Tanpa kusadari ternyata Suzy juga fokus menontonnya sambil memelukku. Tiba-tiba dia memanggilku

"oppa..." panggil Suzy. Aku refleks menengok, saat aku menengok Suzy langsung menyambar bibirku dan mengemut bibir bawahku. Aku kaget namun aku sangat menikmati bibirnya di bibirku sehingga aku langsung meladeninya dan memasukkan lidahku ke mulutnya. Suzy langsung mengemut lidahku di dalam mulutnya. Aku terbawa suasana dan segera menindihnya.

[Suzy POV]

Junsu-oppa menindihku. Posisi kami sekarang tiduran dengan Junsu-oppa diatas, aku sangat menikmati permainan ini karena bibir Junsu-oppa memang terasa sangat nikmat di mulutku. Kemudian aku merasa tangan Junsu-oppa meremas payudaraku. Astaga betapa nikmatnya ini, aku pun refleks makin mengemut lidahnya lebih ganas di mulutku. Tiba-tiba Junsu menarik bibirnya dan menuju leherku. Dia mengemut beberapa bagian sehingga menimbulkan banyak bekas kemerahan. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan menjambak pelan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dan membuatnya semakin seksi. Junsu tiba-tiba menghentikan permainannya dan berkata,

"Suzy-ya apa kita benar-benar akan meneruskan ini?"

"Ya oppa, teruskanlah," ujarku. Aku lalu berusaha melepas kausku, Junsu membantuku melepaskannya dan langsung menyiumi payudaraku. Aku menarik kausnya dan meraba perutnya, dia lalu berbicara,

"Suzy-ya, apa kau sangat ingin meraba perutku?'' katanya sambil tertawa

"Oppa, jahat sekali kau. Aku daritadi sudah nafsu dengan perut dan dadamu itu apa kau tak merasa kasihan padaku," kataku sambil cemberut. Dia tertawa dan mencium bibirku lalu melepas kausnya. Ah akhirnya aku bisa bermain dengan badannya yang sudah sangat terbentuk ini. Jari ku pun asik menelusuri setiap bagian otot perutnya, sedangkan Junsu asik mengemut nippleku. Aku tak sadar kapan dia membuka braku karena sekarang bagian tubuh atasku sudah benar-benar telanjang. Lidah Junsu lalu turun ke bagian perutku yang rata dan menjilatnya, dia lalu berkata,

"Suzy-ya, harusnya kau membintangi iklan sabun dengan kulit sehalus ini. Kukira hanya bagian luar tubuhmu saja yang halus tapi ternyata seluruh tubuhmu halus seperti itu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin membintangi iklan sabun jika adegannya mengharuskanku mandi bersamamu oppa hahaha,"

"Ya pikiranmu ini," kata Junsu lalu dia mengigit pelan perutku dengan gemas. Tangannya mulai berusaha melepaskan celana panjangku. Aku langsung mengangkat badanku sehingga Junsu lebih mudah melepas celanaku. Sekarang jari Junsu sudah mengelus-elus permukaan vaginaku. Nikmat sekali, aku tak tahan untuk terus mendesah saat tangannya bermain-main di vaginaku. Ia mulai memasukkan jarinya ke vaginaku.

"Aw, perih oppaaa." Kataku

"Ini pasti yang pertama bagimu ya? Tenanglah ini hanya akan perih beberapa saat." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya menenangkanku sehingga aku pun melupakan rasa perihnya. Junsu lalu meneruskan memasukan 2 jarinya dan menggerak-gerakannya di dalam vaginaku. Ternyata benar, sekarang rasanya sudah sangat nikmat, aku pun kembali mendesah dan berusaha memeloroti celana Junsu. Aku penasaran dengan juniornya karena dengan badan besar dan bagus seperti ini akan sangat memalukan jika juniornya hanya sekecil lidi hahaha.

"Suzy, kau sudah sangat tidak sabar ya, celanaku kau tarik terus daritadi," ucapnya menjahiliku

"YA, aku sudah tidak sabar oppa," langsung saja kuremas juniornya dengan keras dari luar sampai dia mendesah, rasakan itu siapa suruh daritadi jahil terus huh.

"Suzy-ya, ampun, ampun, iya akan kulepas semuanya sekarang," dia melepas semua celananya tanpa melepas ketiga jarinya yang masih berada di dalam vaginaku, mengocok-ngocok vaginaku dari dalam. Kami sekarang sudah telanjang bulat, Junsu lalu menjilat dan mengemutiku vaginaku. lidahnya menari-nari dan mengisap klitorisku membuatku geli.

"Oppa, geliiii ah berhenti"

"Ini biar kamu makin enak suzy, udah sabar dulu ya," katanya. Lama kelamaan lidahnya makin cepat menjilati dan mengisap klitorisku sehingga akupun mencapai puncak dan mengeluarkan cairanku. Junsu dengan sigap menjilat habis cairanku. Aku heran lalu bertanya,

"Oppa kenapa kau jilat cairan tadi?"

"Memang harus begitu Suzy-ya," ucapnya sambil mengelus pahaku. Tiba-tiba dia kembali menciumi bibirku dan aku mulai berfrench kiss lagi dengannya. Saat aku sedang asik mengemut lidahnya tiba-tiba ada sedikit rasa perih di vaginaku. sepertinya dia sedang berusaha memasukkan juniornya yang besar ke vaginaku yang masih sangat sempit. Aku pun berhenti mengemut lidah Junsu, namun Junsu membelai kepalaku dengan sayang sehingga aku pun kembali melanjutkan permainan "emut-lidah-junsu-sepuasku". Makin lama terasa juniornya pelan-pelan sudah semakin masuk ke vaginaku. Dengan sekali hentakan, Junsu memasukkan semua juniornya ke vaginaku. Aku refleks mengigit lidah junsu yang sedang kuemut, Junsu lalu melepas bibirnya dari bibirku sambil tertawa dan berkata,

"Ya, kenapa kau gigit keras lidahku? Apa sangat sakit barusan?," tanyanya, wajahnya langsung berubah khawatir.

"Enggak sih, oppa, mian aku mengigit lidahmu sampai begitu," kataku sambil tersenyum minta maaf

"Gapapa, Suzy-ya, kalo kamu yang gigit mah sesakit apapun aku tahan," ujarnya sambil tertawa jail.

"Bahkan saat sedang melakukan hubungan seperti ini kau masih sempat saja membuat lelucon huh," ujarku. Aku masih belum puas bermain dengan lidahnya sehingga aku langsung menarik bibirnya lagi. Kali ini Junsu mulai menggenjot juniornya di dalam vaginaku. Setiap dia mengenjot, aku pun dengan semangat 45 mengemut bibir dan lidahnya bergantian. Kedua tangan Junsu memainkan nippleku. Sungguh nikmat, pikirku dalam hati. Junsu mempercepat enjotannya, aku pun makin lama sudah tak tahan, dan sampailah aku. Refleks aku mengigit lidah Junsu sangat lama sampai akhirnya Junsu mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahimku. Junsu pun melepas bibirnya ketika aku sudah selesai mengigit lidahnya.

"Suzy-ya, kau benar-benar tergila-gila pada lidahku,"katanya tertawa.

"Coba buka mulutmu," kataku. Junsu pun segera menurut dan membuka mulutnya persis seperti anak kecil yang mau diperiksa giginya oleh dokter. Lucu sekali, rasanya tak tahan ingin aku emut lagi bibirnya. Tapi aku kembali fokus ke tujuan utama, benar saja aku lihat ada luka di bagian tengah lidahnya yang daritadi kugigit.

"Oppa mianhae, lidahmu sampai luka karena aku gigit terus tadi," ucapku. Aku lalu mencium hidungnya yang indah dan mulai mencium seluruh bagian wajahnya, lalu turun ke lehernya dan membuat banyak sekali kissmark disana.

"Oppa aku ingin diatas," ujarku

"Oke Suzy-ya," jawabnya. Ia langsung tiduran dan mengangkatku keatasnya, Sangat kuat memang para lelaki 2pm ini, pikirku. Lalu aku pun kembali meneruskan menjilati dan mengemuti nipplenya. Junsu sudah asyik mendesah dengan suara merdunya yang dalam. Karena aku tak tahan mendengar suaranya, refleks aku mengigit-gigit kecil garis-garis six pack perutnya, dan membuat beberapa kissmark. Aku lalu sampai di juniornya dan mengemut juniornya di mulutku lalu kujilati terus.

"Suzy, darimana kau belajar seperti iniiii, aaah aku tidak tahan." Junsu pun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulutku, aku langsung menghabiskan semua cairannya dan menelannya. Junsu langsung melepas juniornya dari dalam mulutku dan membawaku kembali ke bibirnya. Kami kembali berciuman namun kemudian dia melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Loh kukira masih ada cairanku di dalam mulutmu, makanya aku ingin membantumu menghabiskannya. Tapi ternyata sudah kau telan habis semuanya ckck." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Akupun langsung memeluknya erat dan ia pun langsung membalas pelukanku erat. "Terimakasih oppa, sudah menjadi yang pertama bagiku," kataku.

"Sama-sama, maknaeku yang bandel," ucap Junsu kembali jahil.

"YA!" Aku gigit saja lagi bibirnya dan gak akan kulepaskan semalaman ini. Biarin aja, biar tau rasa dia huh.


End file.
